Making things right
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: Hi, my name is kendell and i am 21 years old and i have cancer i didnt see my friends for 6 years and when there wifes talk in to them to go visit kendell will they fight of will they become friends read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Kendall woke up in the hospital. He forgot how he got here, and then said to himself, "I remember now. I have cancer. I am twenty-one years old, and I have cancer."

"Good morning," she said to Kendall, and he said it back.

"Is my mom bringing Sara here?" kendell asked.

She just shakes her head yes, and then they came in. Mrs. Knight went to Kendall and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"The same."

He heard Jo speak to Sara. "Do you want to see daddy?" Then Jo placed her right next to Kendall in his hospital bed , and then Jo told him, "We need to talk. The guys are coming to see you."

"Why?" Kendall asked. "I didn't see them for six years. They are not going to come."

Jo explained, "Their wives are going to talk to them."

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

James pov:

I just woke up and was looking thought the mail to see what is in there.

Then I hear footsteps then saw my wife came by me. Summer then goes "good mooring". Then I looked at her and

smile and said it right back. Summer goes is "is there anything good" I just shook my head no. Then I found a magazine on page 29

there was stuff about big time rush, that said about big time rush and how they think we break up and was not a band.

**_Back flash: _**

**_logan goes"kendell don't hang with us anymore all he does is hangs out with his girl friend". Carlos then goes "I _****_agree with that and he rub it in James face" James then goes " I want to quit big time rush". The other 2 shook_**

**_there heads yes. Kendell came out of his and logans room and saw the 3 look at him and at each other. Kendell then starts "are you really going _****_to quit the band"? The others shook there heads yes. Then he left to pack. _**

**_End of flash back._**

Then saw something

my mouth dropped. Summer goes "what is wrong"? Then showed her what I saw. She goes "I know about that

already jo tolded me everything about this and that magazine was from a month ago. I ask "how did you know about this"? Summer goes "rememeber when no one

knows where kendell was but katie and there mom he was in the hospital when you guys quit the band he has been in

there and this time he is not coming back I was thinking why don't you and me visit him please jo and sara are really scared right now he fall right in front of jo and sara I was thinking.

then I go " I still don't think it is a good idea". I then see my wife do the puppy face. I start laughing. Summer goes "PLEASE". I then go "fine I will visit him".

I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews here is the 3rd chapter and keep review


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie pov:

I just came home from work. I sat down in the living reading a book.

I hear the phone ring and i went to answer it.

the call

It was Summer.

Summer: hey

me: hey what up?

summer: nothing much james is going to see kendell

me: good i am going to talk to carlos when he gets home

summer: ok because they need to talk to each other

me: i know

( heards the car door closed)

me: He is home dont worry i will text to you when i am done talking to him

summer: ok dont forget to text me good bye

me: bye

phone call done

the door open and saw Carlos. Carlos goes "hey what is up?" Stephanie starts laughing

then goes "just reading a book and how was work?" Carlos "great and how was work

with you?" Stephanie "great." Then it was quite. After a while Stephanie then goes "we

need to talk about kendell." Carlos "why there is nothing to talk about we haven't

seen each other for six years." Stephanie "why don't you come and visit with me please." He

thought about it then goes" sorry but i am not going to see him." me" carlos please he is your best friend." carlos" was."

then thought some more Then goes fine. She goes "thinks so much." He then smiles and

goes "we can think talk about when we can plan to visit." While

Stephanie was laughing she shook her head yes and texted Summer: James is going then Stephanie: Good and so is Carlos

now one of us has to tell our other friend... Please review


	4. Chapter 4

camille pov:

i was going to the daycare to pick up Angel my daughter. When

i got there Angel saw me and ran to me. Angel goes "mommy." I then goes "hey

Angel." Then they got home I started dinner. Angel then goes "when is daddy coming home?" i go

" he should be home anytime." The phone rang i then answered the phone.

phone call:

me: hello?

Summer goes "hey, me and Stephanie have the two guys going to see kendell."

me:okay good I just need to talk to logan then I will talk to you if I get him to go ok I have to go bye.

Summer: ok call me when you talked to him bye."

Then hung up

Angel goes "mommy, daddy is here." She ran to the door and waited until he opened the

door. when he got in Angel gave him a hug then them to went up to me Logan goes " hello." i go" hey, dinner is

ready." They ate then after i go" angel its almost time for bed so can you get ready for bed please?" while angel was getting

ready for bed me and logan walked in the living room

I go "we need to talk." Logan goes "oh no don't tell me." Me " how do you know what I am talking

about?" Logan " because I was talking to James and Carlos today and they told me their wives made them go

see kendell and now you are going to talk about it to me." me " you are going to make this hard are you

can you please go visit him?" Logan "no." me" can't we talk about this?" Logan " no." this time Logan was

yelling and goes" NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT I AM LEAVING FOR A WHILE." me " stay he is

your friend." Logan " NO HE IS NOT MY FRIEND." i was crying now i never saw Logan this mad before before i was going to

ran after i forgot about angel she was on the stairs and now crying too i go" come here angel lets go to bed." we both went

to bed after a while angel was a sleep walked out the door.

at the park

Logan was sitting at the park. when he saw James and Carlos coming to Logan "hey what are you guys doing here?" James

and Carlos " hey let us guess your wife was talking about going to see kendell." Logan "ya, i dont really know if i what to see

him yet." james" i dont really know too so you are not the only one." carlos" but remember the good times we had with

kendell?" james and logan looked at carlos and at the same time they went"ya" james" summer said sara and jo are really

scared right now he was knocked out in front of them." logan and carlos goes" is it really that bad?" james" i think so.' the

three looked at each other then carlos goes" i think it is time to see him." after that talk they went home when logan opened

the door he went to his and Camille's room and saw Camille crying in bed. He went over there and want and gave Camille a

hug.

Logan "sorry for yelling." me "I forgive you." Then they kissed. Logan " Camille I will go see kendell if

you come too." me " okay I will come should we bring Angel?" Logan "sure we can." Then the next

morning I

texted

to: Summer

Logan is coming to now, we have to meet somewhere ok."

from: camille

to camille

ok we were thinking somewhere in the airport.

from: summer

to: summer

see you there.

from: camille

to: camille

bye

from: summer

Then they were done texting.

_**I hope you like it please review :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Katie just came in the door when she hear the phone ring.

phone call

katie: hello

Mrs knight: hi, Katie I want to tell you something ok?

katie: mom what is going on?

Mrs knight: Katie it's about kendell.

Katie: mom tell me please.

(Katie was starting to worry)

Mrs knight: Katie remember when you got mad because we kept it from you?

Katie: ya then you told James, Logan, Carlos, and me about it while he was in the

hospital.

Mrs knight: Katie your brother is back in the hospital and is not coming out this time.

Katie: what you have to be joking I thought he would be ok.

Mrs knight: sorry katie.

Katie: does the guys know about this?

Mrs knight: ya they are coming I don't know when though I have to go are you coming to visit?

Katie: ya bye

Mrs knight: bye.

phone call done

When Mrs knight hung up Katie almost started crying. Then she went in her room and

started packing. When she was done she grab a cab and it took her to the airport when she got there she saw the guys and

there wives there when they got on the plan no one said a word to each other.

When they got to Minnesota they found a hotel for them and went to there room . when they got to

the hospital Katie goes " stay here and i will get him." Katie walked in Then just saw a nurse and asked "where

is kendell knight?" The nurse " he is room 114 on the 2nd floor." Then she was at the 2nd floor she hear by his

door she hear come on "daddy stay in the lines." kendell " I am trying." Then she open the door and saw Jo and

her mom and Sara and there was kendell in the hospital bed. Kendell goes " Katie want are you doing here?"

Katie "mom told me." Kendell looked at his mom and kendell and there mom smiled. Katie went over and hugged

everyone. Then Sara goes " daddy who is this?" Kendell " this is your aunt Katie." Katie sat by kendell. Jo knows

the guys were outside so her and Mrs knight lift. Katie goes "so how are you doing?" kendell " good." Katie "

there is something you should see." Kendell " katie, what are you saying?" Then Katie went to get the nurse

when the nurse came in with a wheelchair. Kendell " what is going on?" Katie " I am showing you

something."

... MEAN WHILE...

The guys just came with there wives and saw Jo and Mrs knight

and sara ran by them. The girls were like wow "hello" at the same time. then started laughing jo goes: sara this is your

cousin angel." the two girls huged each other. So Summer goes "are we going in or

not?" Jo goes " wait here ok then the girls then understand. The doors open and everyone saw Katie and

kendell. The guys don't know what to say. They were quit. Sara wanted to ask who were these people but was

quilt. Camille then goes "who is this?" Sara "my name is Sara knight." kendell looked at Jo and smiled. Mrs knight

then goes " why don't we go inside. Jo, Sara , and Mrs knight and the guys wives went inside. Katie goes " look

please don't fight ok even though we haven't seen each other for six years ok." James " what ever." logan " I

don't care." carlos " we better go inside." They were outside for like ten minutes. After that they went in side and

back in kendells room. Sara went over by kendell and Jo. The girls went over and hugged kendell. Camille " how

are you doing?" kendell "not bad." Jo goes " let's go eat some thing ok?" Mrs knight went with Jo and Sara and

Summer, Camille, Stephanie, and angel before going out the room goes "we will see you later." Then it was Katie,

logan, James, and Carlos satting there being quilt. Kendell looked at the window while being quilt. Katie looked

at her the one in the hospital bed. Logan was watching kendell look out the window. James then goes "

kendell." Carlos hear it and was seeing if kendell hear it. Logan was still watching kendell. Kendell "ya." Katie

was sating there right next to kendell. James " so I have to ask ok we all want to know ok." Logan and Carlos

knows what it is. Katie know too but don't think it is a good idea. Kendell " I know what you are going to ask."

The four of them looked at kendell. Kendell " you are going to ask why I quit big time rush, am I right?" The three

looked at each other and shake here head yes. Kendell " I didn't plan it." Carlos then started yelling at kendell

and goes you didn't plan it." Logan and James were trying to calm Carlos down. Kendell then started yelling and

goes " so know you think this was my idea for me to quit big time rush I wanted to stay but my doctor said I

have to quit ok that is why I don't tell you." The three looked at each other. Katie looked at kendell and grabs his

hand. Logan " so you didn't really went to quit." kendell just shake his head yes. Then they was quit. Katie just

wish kendell was ok. Carlos" kendell sorry for yelling." kendell " Carlos it's ok". Then the nurse came in and goes

visiting hours are done. The four looked at kendell and he was starting to fell a sleep.

In the waiting room

everyone was there Jo then goes "well how did it go?" Katie " they started fighting." Mrs knight " we better let kendell get

some rest." Then everyone lifted and Jo went in kendell's room. Jo in her mind was worred about kendell.

_**please please please review and i need help who have any ideas for hollywood fever that is going to be my new**_

_**one its were kendell gets hollywood fever and i might make it a crossover. and i need help for making things**_

_**right if you have any ideas tell me thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

They then went to there hotel room and was getting ready for bed after they were ready they went to bed.

The next day

they were getting ready to see kendell. James, Carlos, and

Logan were just waiting for there wife's. There wife's were plaining to make them talk to kendell only them. logan then goes" can you people hurry up if you what to see kendell." there wives at the same

time goes " you guys are going to see kendell and talk." The guys just looked at them and goes " what!" Sara then

goes " am I seeing daddy?" Camille " no sorry Sara but you are staying here and play with angel." The guys then said " they were going to

say I don't want to go." They don't think it was a good idea so they just lifted."

at the hospital

while the guys where going to kendells room everyone went to hang out at the hotel room for a while

mean while

the guys went in the hallyway and when they got to kendells room Jo, mrs knight, and Katie were sating there. They saw

the guys and smile and Jo goes " good luck he is not doing

well." When the girls lifted Carlos goes over by kendell and goes " hi." kendell " hi." The three went over. Kendell's inside

was dieding little by little. The guys went over by kendell and sat there. No one knows what to say to kendell and

kendell doesn't know what to say to the guys. Kendell started first " why are you guys here?" Carlos " we are here to talk

to you." kendell " what are you guys going to yell at me?" Logan " no and kendell everytime we wanted to hang with you

you would be busy wih Jo!" James " it is true!" Then they all started to yell at each other. After they lifted the room and

went in the waiting room and told them everything.

then they got back and sara went in her dads room when Sara went in the room and goes" daddy?"

kendell looked and goes " hi." kendell felt pain and kendell can hear Sara goes " daddy." kendells eyes were starting to

close and when they did Sara ran to Jo goes " mommy something is wrong with daddy!" Jo " o no sara stay here!" the

three goes " that does not sound good." Jo went over my kendell and goes " kendell can you hear me?" she then got

nothing. Mrs knight was in the room with a crying sara Jo ran over by mrs knight and hugged while Jo was crying. They

could hear " we need a doctor in here now please!" She was now crying. The doctors ran in there and was trying

everything they could do. Jo was holding kendell's hand and

was in the waiting room. After a while the doctor

was talking to Jo. When Jo came out everyone looked at her. Katie " well how is he?" Jo " the doctor said he only has a

week." camille " is he sleeping right now?" Jo " ya." The three guys go up to Jo and goes" we are sorry ok." Jo " it's ok."

_**Please please review I hope it was not that sad and I need some help do you think kendell should die or not tell me** _


	7. Chapter 7

After Jo told them what is going on with Kendell. After they were done talking It was getting late and everyone

was ready to leave. Jo then goes " Mrs. knight can you take care of Sara please?" Mrs knight " sorry but I have

to get some stuff." Camille " we can." Jo " thanks." Then Sara said " bye!" When everyone lift Jo went back in

kendell's room and sat there and looked at kendell and kendell was still asleep. After a while Jo fell a sleep in he

chair.

... MEAN WHILE...

At the hotel everyone was getting ready for bed. Summer was getting sara ready for bed. When she was in bed

she fell a sleep. The girls put the two kids to bed when they came out they saw the three guys just sat there on

the couch. Camille, Summer, and Stephanie was thinking the something tell the guys. There wife's went over by

them. Summer " we need to talk to you three." Camille " we plained this." Stephanie " we wanted you guys to

talk to each other." the guys just sat there they couldn't believe there own wife's did this to them but there

wives don't know something from them. Logan " we need to tell you something." Carlos " we know that you

were trying to help." Summer " how did you know?" James " we heared you girls talking on the phone." The girls

don't know what to say. after the talk they all went to bed.

The next day

everyone was up. Camille " we are going to see kendell if you guys want to come." The guys got the two kide's ready and

then everyone was ready

they went to the hospital. Then walked to kendell's room. In kendell's room Sara ran by Jo Katie goes " how

is he doing?" Jo " don't wake up yet." Then kendell woke up. He looked a round and saw everyone. Summer "

how are you doing?" kendell " ok." Jo was going to tell kendell until kendell goes " I know already." Katie " how

did you know?" kendell " I heared the doctor talking to jo." Everyone looked at him and the then they hear

Sara " daddy when are you coming home?" Everyone looked at kendell. Kendell goes " Sara." He looked at Jo. Jo

and Kendell looked at each other and don't know what to say to her. Everyone looked at each other Katie or Mrs

knight don't know what to say to sara. The girls just stood there but they heared James goes " Sara." Sara looked at james

and james goes" daddy is." But don't know how to finish it so then Carlos " Sara daddy has to stay." Sara just

looked at everyone. Logan " Sara your dad is not." Logan looked at everyone and then at kendell. Kendell shook

his head yes to Logan knows what that means. Everyone knows kendell was dieing inside. Kendell was in pain

inside. Logan " Sara your father is not." Carlos " Sara your dad is not coming home." Everyone looked at Sara.

Sara don't unstand what everyone was talking about. Katie just went over by Sara. Kendell " can I talk to Sara

and Jo can you stay with me." Everyone then lifted. Jo and kendell looked at each other. Jo " Sara me and your

dad has to talk to you." Sara " is daddy coming home?" kendell " Sara daddy is not coming home daddy is

staying here." Sara " why?" Jo " Sara I know you are five but daddy has to stay here." kendell goes" remember when on the

lion king when the dad went to heaven?" sara goes " ya." jo goes" that is where daddy is going." After they talked

everyone came back in. Camille " well did you tell her?" Jo " ya she don't understand but when we told her she

started crying and then fell asleep they looked and saw sara asleep on kendell." everyone just smiled seeing sara with her

daddy. it then was dark and and everyone Then everyone lifted the hospital and went to the hotel room. kendell then goes"

jo you and the others should hang out and i will see you after two days." jo looked at kendell and dont know what to say at

all then goes" ok i will do it."

...It's been a week...

Everyone came back and was in the waiting room. The doctor said before it was time for kendell to go I am getting

giving you five minutes. Jo goes " ok." then goes by everyone. Then walked to kendell's room.

MEANWHILE ...

Then when everyone came in kendell's room. Sara was holding Jo's hand. Kendell saw everyone was ready to

say goodbye. The doctor came in and goes " ready ." Everyone shoot there head yes. Then kendell was starting

to close his eyes. Then he did everyone started to cry. Sara " daddy?" Jo " Sara come on it is time to go."

Everyone was starting to leave then Sara ran over my kendell. Sara started to say " daddy!" The three guys

went over by Sara and goes at the sometime " Sara come on please."Sara was crying. She wanted her father.

The guys was hugging Sara and goes " Sara it's ok." But Sara saw something and ran over by kendell and the

guys looked up and then saw kendell. Sara then goes " DADDY!" The guys looked and smiled. James went and

got everyone when they got in there everyone saw kendell breathing. Katie went over by Sara and the two was

right next to kendell. Jo went to get the doctor. When the doctor came in and smiled. Logan " why are you

smiling?" The doctor " we got kendell's and a different person's stuff mixed up." Kendell was still knocked out but everyone

then saw he was still alive

_**I hoped you like it and I hope it was not sad. For the next chapter should I make them talk to each other and be**_

_**come friends and please please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Then Sara went over by him and goes " is daddy a sleep?"

everyone looked at her then dont know what to say the doctor

came

in and goes " he is fine but right know he is unconscious."

Stephanie goes" when will he wake up?' the doctor" I

am not sure but when he wakes up tell me." everyone looked at

each other and the kendell was unconscious everyone is happy

that kendell is alive but unconscious sara went

over by kendell and goes" daddy?" james goes" dont worry sara daddy is fine why dont we go back to the hotel room ok?"

logan goes" angel sweetie do you what to go back to the hotel room?' angel goes "yes daddy." the guys were about to go

out the door when carlos goes" tell us if he wakes up." mrs knight sat there holding kendells hand. camille goes" jo why dont

you come with us." jo "well ok then i guess." everyone was gone but mrs knight she was sating there waiting for kendell to

wake up.

in the hotel room

everyone was sating there watching tv while the girls was playing and coloring when sara goes" what is wrong with daddy?" jo "

sweetie daddy is just tired he will wake up ok." they looked at each other and dont know if kendell was going to wake up at all

after three weeks

its been a long three weeks sara would go by kendell and goes" daddy please wake up?" stephanie goes" kendell please we

need you to wake up." everyone dont know what to do anymore its been three weeks and nothing. everyone went back to

the hotel to just hang out james goes " why does sara stop talking about kendell ?" jo " i think she gave up on him?' camille goes" jo

did you gave up on kendell?" jo" no i wont gave up on him i know he will wake up, i better go see you guys

at the hospital

when i went back to kendells room i saw mrs knight and shaked her head and goes " still dont wake up." jo just looked down

then looked at mrs knight and jo goes" mrs knight you can go i will stay." mrs knight stands up and then leaves after a while

jo fell asleep.

kendells pov:

i wake up to the bright light and then closed my eyes when opened them i am a live yes then i

saw my wife a sleep i touch her hand and then she wakes up and looks around to see who did that then she looks at me and

goes" kendell your a wake."

no ones pov:

jo goes" you are ok." kendell smiles and the two hugged jo then goes" let me call them and i will be back she went out and

got the doctor and then she called camille

the call

camille: hello?

jo: camille?

camille: ya wat up?

jo: tell everyone to get to the hospital now

camille: ok bye

jo: bye

call done

at the hotel

by the time they all got there kendells doctor lifted then camille goes" you guys we need to get to the hospital now." after

that they all then got there and was out side of kendells room and katie goes" why did we have to come here?" jo smiled

and goes" go in side they went in when they saw kendell awake mrs knight and katie went over by him and hugged him

Everyone was glad Kendell is a wake and a live. Kendell looked at the everyone and smiled kendell goes" where is sara?" jo

looked around when she heard sreams jo goes" kendell just to let you know that is your kid." after jo said that everyone laughed jo went out and saw a miss jo

looked and goes" hockey?" sara smiled and shakes her head jo then goes" there is some one you should see." they both

went in kendells room and sara saw kendell she goes" daddy!" and gave him a hug. the guys goes" what happened?" jo " hockey." carlos " just like her dad." the doctor the one

that just walked in and the doctor then goes " well kendell do you what to tell them about your treatment?" Everyone was confused and

hear kendell go " I will tell them." The doctor then goes " I will leave you to talk to them and come back after you are done." When

the doctor lifted everyone looked at Kendell. Jo goes " what does

he mean about telling us?" Kendell goes " it's a long story but I will tell you, remember I told you no one can visit me?"

Everyone looked and katie goes " keep going." Kendell " well I did that to do a treatment on me the doctor told me it

has a 50/50 chance of working so I tried it." Camille then goes " you didn't tell us about this at all!" Kendell " I was going tell you if it worked and to surprise you."

No one even talked. Kendell thought everyone was mad for that until mrs knight goes " do you thinked it work?" Kendell " I don't

know yet he don't tell me yet ." After kendell said that the nurse walked in and goes " did you tell them about the treatment?" Kendell shook his head and the

nurse goes " are you scared to know if your treatment worked?" Everyone looked at kendell and saw he shook his head

yes. The nurse then goes it's time to know!" Everyone was scared But hear the doctor came in and goes " Kendell knight

I am happy to say the treatment worked!" Everyone was so happy to hear that. Sara goes over to Jo and hugged her even though

she didn't know what is going on. Mrs knight went over my kendell and goes "I am so proud of you!" Then Katie gave

kendell a hugged and goes " good job big bro!" The doctor goes " now Kendell even though your treatment worked you still have to still here so we can check on you!"

The three were about to leave with everyone else when they heard " wait stay here." they looked at him and went to take a chair. It was quiet at first until Logan

goes " so what do you want to talk about?" Kendell " can you tell me the story of why we are mad each other?" The three

looked at him and then James then goes " it was when you hang with Jo all the time and we got sick of it so we quit the

band." The three don't know what to say at all. Kendell " there is a reason why I didn't hang out with you guys." Jo

walked in and sat quietly like everyone was. Carlos then talked " WHAT IS THE REASON?" The three was getting mad now

everyone can tell so there wives calmed them down then Kendell " i know i take a lot of credit for some of the songs we were singing and i was the lead singer but i heard this song you guys where playing and me and Jo was were helping you this some of it and we showed it to Gustavo and he liked it and i tolded him it was you guys that did this song." The three looked at each other and dont know what to say at all and was about to leave when kendell goes" you guys wait." but they dont stay and walked out the door. katie then ran out of the room and saw the guys in the waiting she went by them and katie goes" what happened in there?" the three looked at each other and james goes" we cant take it." katie" what do you mean?" logan" what he did?" katie" the treatment?" carlos" no the song he was talking about?" katie" maybe just listen to it and see how it is." the three looked at each other and agreed to go in there and listened to the song they walked in there and saw kendell and sara playing around when sara stop and kendell was wondering why did she stop and then he looked up and saw the guys and katie james goes" play the song." kendell smiled then goes " Katie can you grab my Guitar?" katie grabbed his guitar and brought it to kendell Everyone was confused but Jo she shook her head and

goes " play." So Kendell goes " ready Sara." She shook her head and started singing

Oooh oh Oooh

oh Make it count play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate When you go Big Time what you want what you feel

never quit and make it real, when you roll big time! (Oh o Woah o) Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh) Listen to your heart now

Hey! Hey! Dont you feel the rush? Hey! Hey! Better take your shot now Oh, ohhh. Oh, OHH Go and shake it up, what

you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you

got so you gotta live it Big Time Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it

clear, gotta go Big Time Make it work, get it right, change the world overnight Gotta dream Big Time. (Ohh-Ohh) Hey!

(Ooh) Hey! (Ooh) Give it all you got now. Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh) Isn't it a rush? Hey! (Ooh) Hey! (Ooh) Finish what you

start now. Oh, Ohhh. (Hey) Oh, OHH!. (Oooh) Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the

life you choose. (life you choose) If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big

Time! Look around, every light is shining now, its brighter somehow. (Woah) Look around, nothing's really as it seems,

nothing but dreams. You and I are Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town. james then started singing with kendell then carlos and then logan they were singing (We Own This Town) The

other three guys were now singing. We can fly, now I've made it off the ground, never look down. Welcome to the Big

Time. All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times. Life will never be the same! Go

on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Go and make the luck with the life you choose. (Oooh) If you want it all, lay it on

the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time. everyone started singing with , Oh, Oh, OH, Oh, Oh, Oh, OH If you want it all, lay it

on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time! When the song was done everyone was clapping and

Kendell " I know about the song but not what happened between us." The three looked at each other and goes " give us a minute."

So they went out the room and James goes " what should we do?"Carlos then goes" ya should we or not?" logan" i dont even know." they just stood there and dont know what to do they then just walked out the door and went to the hotel

mean while

everyone was waiting for them to see what is happening the guys wives go out there and didnt see them they went back in and camille goes" they lifted." no one said a word about it when angel goes" where is daddy?" camille goes" he might of went back to the hotel." the wives then said" goodbye see you tomorrow then." when they lifted kendell goes" jo i dont think this is a really good idea about them here and the song." jo, mrs knight, and katie whated to know what was going on they guys just lifted with out saying anything.

at the hotel

when the wives and angel went in the room they see the guys sating there stephanie goes" guys what was that?" the guys looked at each other and dont say a thing camille then goes" answer us." summer goes" is it the song?" the guys dont know what to say when camille goes" it was the song was it?" the three then was looking at each other and then james goes" no it was not the song." carlos" it was when he tolded us about the song and we dont know he was listening to us play it." camille" what do you mean?" logan" he wasnt really suppose to know about it." the girls just looked at each other and no one talked at all when summer goes" didnt you guys singing already though?" the guys looked at each other and carlos goes" we know but there is some other things two." stephanie goes" like what?" they looked at each other and no one said a word to each other after five minutes they then saw it was getting dark they all then went to bed the next day Logan goes" we are going to talk to kendell." there wives were happen to hear that and stayed the guys walked to kendells room and saw mrs knight, Sara , and Jo sating by kendell james goes" kendell we need to talk." the girls knew what that means they should be alone when the girls lifted kendell goes" are you going to leave again?" they look at each other and then carlos" goes" no but that speech you did..." Logan" we were talking and thinking." James" we should be friends it's up to you." Logan "

so we are friends again?" James " well? Carlos " friends?" they looked at kendell to see what he thinks should they or not kendell goes" sure." the three goes" yes!" Kendell, Logan,James then goes "

FRIENDS!" Then they hugged and then everyone came in and saw they were friends the doctor comes in and goes" i have great news." james goes" what is it?" the doctor goes" they don't have no more cancer." everyone smiled when the doctor goes" and kendell you have to stay here for two weeks." Katie smiled and hugged kendell.

Two weeks

to Jo's and kendell's house

Everyone was at kendells and Jos house making a welcome home party to day is the day where kendell comes home. Stephanie " do you think he will like this party?" Carlos " ya I hope so."...

At the hospital... Jo went to kendell's room and saw kendell asleep. She went over by him and she walked up to him and woke him up When he woke up he smiled and goes " hey." Jo " hey are you happy that you are leaving from here and friends with the guys?" Kendell " I am happy that I am leaving and glad that we are friends agains. We better be getting going home. Kendell " you signed the papers?" Jo " ya I did." Kendell and Jo was in the car and when they got there Jo goes " you go in first so kendell went in there first and saw the lights off turned them on and when he did everyone goes "WELCOME HOME KENDELL!" Kendell couldn't believe that everyone went up and said welcome home to him then saw ran up to kendell and hugs him and then kendell hears the guys go" yo knight do you want to play some hockey?" Sara went over and goes " please." Jo goes " I think that is a good idea." Kendell " sure." After the game of hockey they were all friends again.

The end

A/N I hoped you liked it please review


End file.
